Black Shadow (SuLay)
by luhan90
Summary: Yatim Piatu, kesepian dan merasa tidak istimewa, hidup Yixing sangat suram jika saja tidak ada Suho, satu satunya sahabat Yixing yang tersisa. Namun kehidupan itu berubah saat mereka kabur ke kota. Saat mereka sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing, masalah datang dan mereka harus menyelesaikannya bersama. Yixing pun harus berhadapan dengan rahasia hidupnya..dan rahasia hatinya
1. Chapter 1

**Black Shadow**

**Pair: SuLay**

**Cast : guess**

**Rated : T**, maybe

**Kritik&Saran : **_**hannasoo .id**_

**WARNING!** Disini gak ada **GS (Gender Switch)** karena saya emang gak suka **GS**. Saya lebih suka asli yaoi karena yah, mungkin lebih **hot**? ; kalimat **vulgar** ; ini **fantasy** dan **romance** sepertinya mah, kalo kata **temen saya** kayak **dongeng lama**; dll.

.

.

Para pelayan memanggil mereka 'tuyul' (walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka tidak nampak seperti tuyul yang gundul atau seperti tokoh dobi di film harry potter) karena sikap mereka yang tidak bisa diam.

Nampak seorang anak dengan mata _bulat besar_ dan badan yang juga _bulat besar_ tengah menyenderkan _badan besarnya_ di sebuah pilar yang menjulang tinggi. Anak itu sedang memakan gula-gula kesukaannya dan sesekali tertawa melihat para pelayan itu kewalahan oleh aksi tuyul tuyul itu. Yah—sebenarnya si _bulat besar_ ini lah yang pertama kali memulai aksi '_menjadi tuyul_' ini. Entah angin apa yang membawa hasrat mereka kedaerah _permainan tuyul_ ini dan mereka semua seperti ZING yang kemudian menggila.

Lain dengan seorang bocah satu lagi, bocah ini kurus—kerempeng—jelek—pucat namun bukan berarti dia sakit. Bocah itu tengah duduk disalah satu kursi kayu yang lumayan panjang yang dilapisi dengan kulit sapi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang wanita _nampak muda_ memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan anggunnya. Suara decitan sepatu _highheels_nya dengan ubin merah yang menempel pada permukaan lantai ini mencuri perhatian kedua bocah ini—tidak dengan tuyul tuyul itu. Kemudian wanita itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping bocah kurus—kerempeng—jelek—pucat itu.

"Ya ampun" bocah kurus—kerempeng—jelek—pucat itu menoleh kearah wanita yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya ampun. Ya ampun. Ya ampun." Bocah ini lalu membuang mukanya ke arah si bocah _bulat besar_ dan si bocah _bulat besar _itu datang menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak suka makan? Apa makanan disini kurang enak? Apa kau belum meminum jus _siput melati _racikanku? Apa aku harus membuatnya sekarang juga? Kau benar benar _kurus—jelek—pucat! _Seperti susu basi!"

Wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka bocah kurus itu sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan syal berbulu lebat warna biru kesayangannya itu. "Dan sangat bau!" sahut Juru Masak yang mendengar kalimat panjang-lebar dari mulut wanita ini dan dijawab oleh anggukan wanita itu.

Wanita itu lantas bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan angkuh dan meninggalkan bocah kurus itu dengan bocah bulat gendut yang baru saja duduk disebelah si bocah kurus.

"Kau tidak suka makan?" tanya si bocah gendut.

"Tidak suka"

"Kenapa? Makanan Juru Masak lumayan."

"Lumayan baik untuk dimuntahkan." Sahut si kurus tajam.

"lumayan enak maksudku."

"Kau mengatakannya karena kau gendut, dan orang gendut suka makan."

"Tidak semua orang gendut suka makan makanan"

"lalu si gendut—Suho ini suka makan bangunan? Bagus." Lalu si kurus ini pergi meninggalkan bocah itu.

"Hey, omong omong. Kau tidak sejelek itu."

Si kurus masih berjalan kearah depan sebuah lemari kemudian menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Terimakasih" katanya pelan namun si gendut bisa mendengarnya.

Kemudian ia masuk kedalam lemari itu.

**Hai, Rie balik lagi** **dengan ff baru. Pairnya juga baru. Ini baru awalan aja sih.**

**Buat yang nunggu **_**A Werewolf Boy**_**, maaf udh rie tinggalin kira kira hampir 2 bulanan ya? Rie baru selesai UAS terus baru balik dari study tour jadi masih lumayan sibuk. Belom lagi sama tugas yang numpuk, aduh.**

**Oh ya, maaf sebelum A werewolf boynya dilanjutin, Rie udah ngepost cerita baru aja. Soalnya ini ide dateng tiba tiba, tkutnya sih nanti jadi lupa. Jadi menurut temen Rie, dia udh jadi penulis, katanya mendingan dipost aja dulu daripada lupa. Sekalian minta saran&kritik buat kedepannya.**

**Mohon di review, buat kelanjutan kedepannya ya.**

**Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Shadow[SuLay]**

**Rated T**

**Kritik&Saran: [Hannasoo/ ]**

**Disini kebanyakan Author POV sama Yixing POV ya, buat werewolf boy dilanjutin hari minggu (seperti biasa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki sebuah cafe kecil disudut kota. Mendatangi cafe ini setiap sorenya mungkin adalah _daily activities-_ku yang terbaru. Walaupun hanya duduk ditemani segelas espresso yang hangat, namun dapat mengurangi bebanku setiap harinya.

Pekerjaanku kali ini adalah editor disebuah majalah yang terkenal—kata orang orang. Aku _sih _hanya orang desa yang _nyasar _dikota. Jadi yah, mana kutahu.

Aku menghampiri tempat yang kalau kusebut itu seperti mimbar di gereja, kemudian menghampiri pelayan yang sedang sibuk dengan catatannya.

"Permisi" sahutku dengan sopan—kurasa.

"Sebentar.—ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" pelayan wanita itu melanjutkan tulisannya sebelum menjawab perkataanku.

"Segelas espresso, terimakasih"

"Bagaimana dengan Cheesy Sweets Bread kami? Itu makanan terbaik dan terbaru disini."

"Baiklah, Roti itu kupesan 2. Satu dibungkus dan satu dimakan disini."

"Baik, silahkan tunggu 5 menit." Kemudian pelayan wanita itu menghilang diantara dua tumpukan roti _Baguette_. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk dekat dengan jendela panjang yang mangarah kejalanan. Ini memang tempat kesukaanku, udaranya lumayan untuk menghilangkan stress berat.

Aku meletakan tas ku dibangku sebelahku kemudian mengeluarkan notebook, mengecek apakah ada email yang masuk dari pembaca yang mengeluh tentang editanku selama ini, atau mungkin saja dari atasan ku yang _harus _kubalas secepatnya. Tapi Tuhan masih berada disisiku dan masih menyayangiku, selama 3 tahun ini belum ada yang _complain _masalah editanku dan atasan ku juga sama sekali tidak mengkritik apapun. Yah, kadang dia hanya memberi masukan saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan itu datang sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas espresso dan sepiring roti.

"Silahkan kopinya tuan, pesanan roti yang satu lagi bisa diambil saat membayar. Terima kasih" kemudian pelayan wanita itu pergi setelah aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Aku mematikan notebook-ku kemudian memindahkannya kedekat jendela supaya tidak terkena kopi jika kopinya tumpah, aku ini orang yang ceroboh—kata teman temanku dulu.

Omong omong tentang teman-temanku, semenjak aku kekota dan terpisah dengan Suho, aku mulai membuka diriku kebanyak orang dan membuat akun SNS yang lumayan bisa dibilang banyak. Dari akun SNS itu aku mengenal banyak teman dari dalam negeri dan luar negeri. Walaupun bahasa Inggris ku tidak lancar, setidaknya aku tahu apa arti dari 'Hello' dan sebagainya.

Oh ya, Suho, kurasa mimpinya saat masih 12 tahun tercapai. Dia ingin tenar dan sekarang, dia lebih tenar daripada yang kuduga.

Kau tahu? Suho yang gendut dengan mata bulat itu _loh._

Sekarang dia menjadi model majalah dan artis. Dan apa kau pikir dia masih gendut dan bermata bulat? Oh plis _deh,_ artis mana boleh gendut. Kau tahu itu kan, lagipula kurasa setelah sampai dikota 5 tahun yang lalu, dia melakukan diet ketat.

Oh ya, aku juga pernah mengedit fotonya ketika dia menjadi model di majalahku. Aku tidak terlalu banyak memberi efek, tadinya aku mau mempermainkannya sedikit, aku ingin membuat pipinya sedikit kurus dan pahanya diperbesar. Namun kalau aku melakukannya, bisa bisa aku kehilangan pekerjaan karena kritik dari atasanku-fansnya-dan dirinya sendiri (maksudku Suho). Lagi pula aku tidak ingin Suho mengetahui aku yang sekarang, aku merindukannya dan ingin menemuinya namun, tidak sekarang.

Aku memandang jendela panjang disebelahku sambil memandangi anak anak yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya sambil menggunakan jas hujan dan menginjak genangan air disekitarnya supaya mengenai temannya yang lain.

_Duh, _aku jadi ingin kembali kemasa lalu.

Tanpa kusadari, espresso-ku sudah menipis dan roti nya juga sudah semakin dingin. Aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ku dari jendela kemudian melahap roti itu.

"Hai tampan."

_Tidak,_ dia lagi.

"sendiri saja disini?" katanya sambil mengelus dadaku. Sialan.

"Sialan kau Jongin, duduklah. Tidak usah menggodaku seperti itu." Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya duduk didepanku.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah tau kalau ini aku? Ingat saat kau mabuk dan kemudian aku bercanda menggoda mu dan akhirnya—"

"HOLY SHIT! Bisakah kau diam?!" Si Jongin ini benar benar ingin membunuhku.

Dia berdehem lumayan keras ketika orang disekeliling kami menoleh karena kegaduhanku—lebih tepatnya disebabkan olehnya. Kemudian dia tertawa, "Santai saja bung, sebentar lagi natal datang."

Aku heran dengan jalan pikiran diotak si hitam ini. Apakah ada jaringan yang terlilit? Atau memang otaknya yang terlilit?

Aku hanya diam sambil menatap mukanya. Kemudian kembali menyeruput espresso-ku.

Jongin ini temanku juga, kenalanku di SNS. Kami berteman sudah lumayan lama, kemudian pada akhirnya dia mengikuti tempatku bekerja. Habislah sudah, hidupku takan bebas jika bersamanya. Kulitnya yang hitam (dia bilang itu hasil kerja kerasnya dulu karena kulitnya dulu pucat sepucat kulitku yang sekarang ini) itu, membuat banyak gadis terpesona olehnya.

Jika dipikir lagi, apa bagusnya kulit hitam? Namun yah, itu selera masing masing.

"Hey, kubilang sebentar lagi natal tiba. Kau dengar? Natal tiba.." katanya sambil bersenandung.

"_lalu_?"

Dia menatap mataku kemudian berdecih, "temanku yang satu ini benar benar jomblo _tulen_. Jesus, apakah aku harus mencarikan jodoh untuknya?"

"Jongin, aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku. Sudah cukup aku stress akibat pekerjaan sebelum aku stress akibat jodoh yang kau berikan!"

"Apa kau mau dengan gadis diseberang apartemenku? Dia lumayan seksi, bibirnya juga bagus. Bagaimana dengan gadis disebelah apartemen temanku? Suaranya bagus dan kulitnya juga lumayan bagus. Oh! Bagaimana kalau—"

"Tidak, cukup cukup." Aku kemudian memasukan notebook-ku kedalam tas lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapku horor.

"Hei, tunggu pucat! Kau mau kemana!" dia lalu mengejarku. Setelah kupikir pikir, untuk apa dia mengejarku? Toh aku hanya berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar semuanya.

"Jadi berapa semuanya? Jangan lupa dengan roti yang kubungkus itu." Kataku lalu mengeluarkan dompet dari saku _jeans_.

"42ribu won, tuan." Lalu pelayan itu mendata semuanya.

"biar aku yang bayar, nona" lalu aku menoleh danmendapati orang hitam itu sedang menyerahkan selembaran uang. Sudah kubilang, hidupku berantakan jika selalu bersama dengan orang gila sepertinya. Namun ada baiknya juga, _sih._

"kalian saling mengenal?" tanya si wanita.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kami seperti 'Stranger'. Kau tahu kan maksudnya?" kataku lalu tersenyum kecil pada si pelayan wanita.

"Oh, tentu saja tuan." Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum padaku dan memberikan kembaliannya pada Jongin.

"Ya, kami stranger. Stranger yang saling mencintai, bahkan kami stranger yang bekerja didalam satu kantor yang sama." Kata Jongin sambil mengekori ku yang berjalan keluar cafe ini.

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa kalau kita ini strager tapi saling mengenal? Dasar Yixing bodoh!"

Jadi sebenarnya, dirinya yang bodoh atau otaknya yang tidak beraturan? Ingin sekali kubenturkan kepalanya ketiang listrik yang sudah kami lewati daritadi. Bisa bisa gendang telingaku pecah akibat omongannya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Itu kau yang bodoh, untuk apa kau bilang 'ya, Kami ini stranger. Blablabla'"

"Omong omong soal stranger, bagaimana dengan modelmu yang bulan lalu kau edit?"

Aku menelan ludah, sudah kuduga dia akan mengungkit ini lagi. "apanya yang bagaimana?" kemudian aku memasukan tanganku kedalam jaket Hooded Heavy Biker-ku.

"bagaimana komentar atasan mu saat kau memperbesar pahanya?" Yatuhan, dia ini benar benar bodoh atau apa _sih_? Sudah jelas, kalau aku memperbesar pahanya, pekerjaanku akan menghilang.

"dia tidak berkomentar, dia hanya mendatangiku lalu mencabik cabik ku dengan gigi taringnya kemudian ia membunuhku sampai mati." Aku membuang perhatianku kejalanan diseberang sana.

Lampu lampu jalanan sudah mulai dihidupkan, beberapa toko mulai memainkan lagu natal kesukaan mereka. Cuaca sudah semakin dingin, salju mulai turun dan mengenai rambutku. Setelah itu baru kurasa kalau natal sebentar lagi datang.

"Oh begitu." Sahutnya sambil menendang salju yang jatuh kesepatu bootsnya. Jadi dia pikir aku bersungguh sungguh? Kalau begitu, dia pikir dia bicara dengan siapa sekarang?

"Omong omong, lelaki itu manis juga." Katanya sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki yang berjalan di seberang sana. Kurasa Jongin naksir padanya, aku sih tidak semudah itu naksir pada seseorang. Namun aku naksir pada pakaiannya.

Lihatlah! Dia menggunakan Flannel Plaid Shirt kemudian dilapisi dengan Doberman Printed Bomber Jacket. Oh Jesus! Belum lagi sepatunya Kent High Distress Chukka Boots. Benar benar selera yang luar biasa.

"Jika kau tak kesana menghampirinya, aku yang akan menghampirinya sekarang juga" sahutku. Aku benar benar tertarik pada model berpakaiannya. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengajaknya menjadi model dimajalahku?

"Santai saja bung! Kau ini terlalu _tergesa-gesa!_" lalu Jongin pergi keseberang sana. Dapat dilihat, Jongin menggoda lelaki itu seperti dia menggodaku—bedanya, Jongin tidak mengelus dadanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan menyusuri jalanan, berniat untuk kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati pembantu rumah tangga yang bekerja dirumahku tengah menyapaku. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus sopan padanya, karena dia lebih tua dari padaku _sih._ Dia juga wanita.

"Baik," ucapku parau.

"Sungguh?" dia bertanya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia melanjutkan membersihkan kamarku. "Termaksud tuan Jongin? Saya rasa dia bisa menjadi cobaan."

"Hanya sedikit cobaan" sahutku kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau lelah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Rindu rumah?"

Aku mengedikkan pundakku. Rasanya aneh jika aku mengatakan aku rindu panti asuhan ku yang dulu. Atau mungkin maksud dia aku merindukannya dirumah ini. "Agak, kurasa"

"Itu lebih baik." Katanya sambil membereskan peralatannya (sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan).

Lalu aku duduk dipingir kasurku dan membuka Jaket-ku. Aneh rasanya jika didalam rumah menggunakan jaket, lagipula suhu didalam kamarku sudah memanas.

Kemudian dia membuka pintu. Dia menepi dan membungkuk kecil padaku, "Selamat malam tuan"

"Selamat malam,"jawab ku.

Sesaat kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup dibelakangku.[]

.

.

.

**Rie balik lagi dengan chapter kedua! Makasih yang udah review-fav-dan follow ff ini ya:) Dihari pertama, Rie sempet down banget soalnya viewersnya lumayan banyak, tapi yang review Cuma 1 T^T **

**Thanks for :**

**, ****LiliKuning****, ****Madelene Lexie****, ****Stupeffy**** ,****the-dancing-petals****, ****adindaekaputri20****!**

'**I love you awesome nerds! ****' thanks for review! Review kalian itu segalanya buat aku^^ xixixixi**

**Buat werewolf boy, udah aku jadwalin buat post setiap hari minggu. Jadi tunggu hari minggu ya kawan! Buat yang lain, jangan lupa baca '**_**A Werewolf Boy' **_**juga!**

**Last, Review plis! Kritik&Saran sangat membantu! Kalau bisa kasih Kritik+pendapat kalian ya^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Shadow (SuLay)**

**Rated T**

**Kritik&Saran [Hannasoo/et/yahoo/dot/co/dot/id] (ini apa-_-)**

**Boleh diplagiatin, tapi harus dengan izin saya dan alur cerita maupun tokoh gak boleh diganti sedikit pun, dan juga harus menyertai nama saya. **

**Dipart ini bahasa Lay lebih leluasa karena saya mau membebaskan cara bicara Lay-nya ya hehehe (entah maksud membebaskan disini itu apa.-.)**

**Hope you like it guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, tubuhku terasa sakit luar biasa. Sampai sampai nyaris tidak dapat menyeret diriku turun dari tempat tidur. Namun, aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan melakukannya lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Akhirnya aku berhasil bangun dan mendudukan diriku salah satu kursi didepan meja rias.

Ponsel-ku bergetar. Entah itu bunyi e-mail atau pesan atau _notification _dari permainan atau _notification_ dari SNS-ku atau dari panggilan tak terjawab, aku tak peduli. Aku berjalan tergopoh gopoh kearah kamar mandi untuk mengguyur badanku dengan air hangat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuacanya lumayan sedikit bagus untuk berolahraga pagi. Salju sedikit turun namun sepertinya masih terasa sedikit tidak terlalu dingin diluar sana. Namun dihari rabu seperti ini, dihari sibuk seperti ini, siapa yang mau berolahraga? Pekerjaan lebih penting, walaupun kurasa semua orang sudah bosan melakukannya jika bukan karena uang.

Ponsel-ku bergetar lagi. Kali ini ada suara deringan kecil. Yatuhan aku mengutuk siapa pun yang sudah mengganggu ku dipagi hari ini.

Aku menghampiri ponsel–ku yang tidak bisa diam, kemudian membaca semua _notification _yang masuk.

Wah, _daebak_. Aku punya fans yang benar benar sayang padaku, bahkan mungkin dia berusaha membangunkanku dengan pesan atau akun SNSnya.

_Notification _SNS : 20

Panggilan tak terjawab : 7

Pesan tak terbaca : 6

E-mail masuk : 15

Dan tebak, semuanya berasal dari siapa? Jong-_een._

Persetan dengan si hitam ini. Lihat saja kau besok, Kuinjak penismu sampai sekecil kutu.

Aku enggan membalas semua pesannya. Mungkin aku akan membalasnya nanti, setelah jam makan siang dikantor. Mungkin saat itu akan ada 100 panggilan tak terjawab&pesan masuk, _Who cares?_

Aku melepas _bathrobe_ orange-ku, kemudian mengganti dengan Wool Single Coat yang melapisi Flannel Plaid Shirt warna biru kesukaan-ku dan sebagai bawahannya aku memakai Jeans Biru Tua.

Aku keluar dari kamar-ku yang bernuansa merah marun ini, kemudian didepan pintu aku disambut oleh pembantu rumah tangga-ku yang satu lagi yang lebih muda tepatnya, aku tersenyum kecil kearah nya kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya padaku dan aku melesat pergi kearah dapur.

Aku duduk disalah satu kursi yang letaknya disamping—bukan dipaling depan meja makan karena aku benci menjadi sumber perhatian (lagipula siapa yang akan memperhatikanku?). Aku menyantap makanan buatan pelayan muda itu, hari ini dia membuat Samundari Khazana yang sangat sangat besar, dan Bagels manis yang nikmat. Sungguh aku dibuat ingin muntah karena Samundari yang sangat sangat besar, bahkan aku hanya memakan daging ditangan lobsternya saja. Itu juga hanya dua sendok.

Apa dia ingin aku menjadi gendut seperti Kim Jongun yang gendutnya minta ampun? Yatuhan, benar juga! Kim Jongun dan Kim Jongin! Aku harus menikahkan mereka berdua!

Aku meminum segelas Caramel Macchiato sambil terawa lumayan keras membayangkan si Hitam itu mempunyai anak dari dirinya dan Jongun, kemudian membayangkan tubuh lumayan ramping milik Jongin hancur terduduki oleh Jongun saat mereka berhubungan seks. Jesus, kurasa aku akan memasukan bahan lelucon ini di majalahku nantinya. Apa para pembaca akan menyukainya?

"Tuan. Maaf,"

Aku tersedak. Tentu saja, tersedak.

"Ah—Maaf tuan. Tapi ini sudah jam setengah delapan."

Aku memuntahkan Caramel Macchiato yang sudah mau hampir kuminum (sudah masuk kedalam mulut, malah hampir ketenggorokan, kurasa.) diatas roti Bagel manis kesayanganku.

"Oh, baiklah. Cepat siapkan motor. Kurasa hari ini aku akan menaiki itu saja."

Dia mengangguk kearahku dan dapat ku lihat dia menelan ludahnya, mungkin karena jijik melihat kelakuanku tadi atau, dia tergoda dengan roti Bagel rasa Caramel Macchiato ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan-ku cukup banyak hari ini. Mengetik, mengirim pesan rasa sayangku pada pembaca dan rasa terimakasihku karena mereka sudah menyukai editanku, membuat laporan, interview model (ini lumayan, siapa tau salah satu dari mereka adalah jodohku) dan juga mengedit foto. Untung saja Tuhan masih memberiku tenaga, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mati karena _bolak-balik_ dari tiga tempat hari ini.

Sekarang sudah waktu jam makan siang, aku menyerahkan semua tugasku yang belum selesai ke editor yang lain karena kurasa aku sedikit mengalami demam. Semoga itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku merapihkan meja tempatku bekerja kemudian bangkit dan pergi keluar dari kantor. Aku mengabaikan semua tatapan aneh dari karyawan yang aku lewati, lagipula memangnya mereka berani menghentikanku?

Aku berjalan sambil menikmati semilir angin yang melewati anggota tubuhku sampai akhirnya ponsel-ku bergetar lagi. Aku yakin, itu pasti Jongin. Ah, dia menelponku.

"Ya? Aku sibuk"

"Kau tidak usah sok sibuk. Aku dapat melihatmu dari sini, _goblok"_

Aku memandang sekitarku. Ada mall dengan 7 lantai, dilantai keempat ada tempat makan namun Jongin tidak terlihat disana.

Disebelah mall ada cafe kecil, aku tak yakin dia disana. Diseberang jalan ada toko _Ddaekbokki _yang lumayan ramai. Tetapi batang hidung hitamnya sama sekali tak terlihat.

"Kau dimana? Aku tidak dapat melihat pantat hitammu" aku masih mencari Jongin itu.

"Kau tadi bertatap mata dengan-ku, buta. _Ah, _mengapa teman ku begitu bolot?"

Demi kondom yang Jongin pakai setiap berhubungan dengan macam macam makhluk! Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya!

"Aku putuskan sambungan telponnya"

Dasar gila, dia pikir aku mau dibilang bolot seperti itu? Aku berjalan kearah_ traffic light_ kemudian bersiap untuk menyebrang.

"Hei, apa apaan kau langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya!"

Oh, yah. Suaranya lagi. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Jongin sedang berdiri tepat didepan mukaku.

"Cepat ikut aku, dia sudah mengomel! Katanya kau sungguh lamban!"

"_Dia?_"

Jongin lalu menarik ku kedalam Cafe disebelah mall tersebut. Kami memasuki cafe itu, lalu dia melepas genggamannya ditangan ku saat kami sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"_Dia _siapa?"

"_Dia _hampir menjadi yeojachingu-ku!"

"_Dia_ wanita?"

Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang melongo didepan pintu cafe. Jongin kemudian melenggang ke salah satu meja yang sudah diduduki oleh dua orang yang sudah menunggu daritadi, dia nampak tidak menyadari tatapan para pengunjung lainnya.

"Yixing, cepat sini!" Jongin memanggilku dengan nada semangatnya kemudian duduk di paling kanan. Aku lalu berjalan dengan _lunglai _kearah meja tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, dia Yixing. Sahabatku!" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil kearah dua orang yang duduk didepannya.

"Sahabat? Pantat mu" Sahutku lalu menatap wajah dua orang yang ada didepan Jongin, kurasa aku mengenal satu diantaranya.

"Yixing," dia berkata. "Silahkan duduk," si Manis, lelaki yang aku bilang di hari kemarin, yang memakai pakaian sangat modis, duduk didepan Jongin sambil menyeruput Iced Caffè Americano-nya, kemudian menunjuk kursi disebelah Jongin.

Aku tertegun. Dia tidak _terdengar_ marah. Dan tidak terdengar sehabis _mengomel_ seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

"Kau suka kopi?" ucapku basa basi. "Kalau begitu, sama denganku."

Dia tersenyum padaku kemudian mengangguk kecil dan menatap pemandangan dijendela di sampingnya. Jadi Jongin jatuh cinta padanya karena ini, _toh?_ Aku melirik lelaki satu lagi yang tengah menggunakan _earphone_nya dan mendengarkan lagu dengan tempo cepat dan juga volume yang sangat kencang. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk karena mengikuti Irama lagu tersebut.

"_Dia_ siapa? Yang mana yang kau sebut '_dia'_?" kataku setengah berbisik pada Jongin.

"yang baru saja tersenyum padamu." Katanya acuh. Mungkin dia cemburu karena dapat membuat lelaki kecil nan mungil ini tersenyum padaku. Atau, bagaimana jika aku menyetubuhi lelaki manis ini suatu hari? Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padaku nantinya?

"Omong omong, nama mu siapa?" Lelaki dengan pakaian modis yang membuatku terpesona pada kepribadian dan caranya berpakaian lalu menoleh dan menatapku.

"Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun"

Aku mengangguk kecil, kemudian menunjuk lelaki yang disebelahnya.

"Kalau dia?" tanyaku.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah kenal.

Namanya Suho.

"Namanya? Dia sepupuku, Namanya Suho. Nama aslinya Kim Joonmyun."

Ya,ya. Aku sudah tahu nama aslinya, tidak usah disebutkan.

"Kalau begitu, permisi. Aku akan memesan makanan dulu"

Jongin dan Baekhyun lalu menatapku yang pergi menjauh. Hatiku mencelus, menyadari ternyata benar, dia—maksudku Suho-lah yang duduk dihadapanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yixing, kau benar benar penggila kopi! Bukankah sudah cukup untuk mu minum kopi seminggu dua kali?"

Aku mengedikkan bahuku, "Itu dulu"

"Wah, kau benar benar penggila kopi lebih dari ku!" sahut Baekhyun. Aku tersenyum lalu menyantap Ham&Swiss Panini yang kupesan.

"Kau makan sebanyak itu? Bukankah itu tidak sehat?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi peduli pada kesehatanku? Sejak kau dekat dengan Baekhyun?" Jongin kemudian sedikit menggeram kepadaku. Baekhyun tertawa dan dia sedikit tersipu.

Memang sih, aku juga berpikir aku makan terlalu banyak hari ini. Aku memesan Chicken Santa Fe Panini, Ham&Swiss Panini, Cheesecake Brownie ,Cheese Danish dan Gingerbread latte. Aku sudah lumayan stress, jadi kupikir dengan banyak makan aku akan mengurangi stress tersebut.

"Dia siapa?" kata si Suho—menunjukku—berbicara pada Baekhyun.

"Yixing, sahabat Jongin." Jongin tersenyum lebar padaku yang menandakan dia berhasil menyebarkan _hoax_ kalau aku adalah sahabatnya(aku tak yakin dia benar benar menganggapku sahabat. Aku pun tidak yakin dia sahabatku)

"Oh, salam kenal" katanya sambil melirik sedikit kearahku kemudian memakan Mallorca Sweet Breadnya.

.

Setelah makanan kami semua habis, Aku-Jongin-dan Baekhyun sedikit mengobrol tentang pekerjaan masing masing, dan lainnya.

"Kau editor majalah?"

Aku berusaha untuk relaks menjawabnya, karena bagaimana pun juga, sebuah majalah akan menyangkut pada model. Dan model akan menyangkut pada pekerjaannya—, "Kurasa begitu"

"Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun. "Suho, dia seorang model! Apa kau pernah mengeditnya?" tampak Baekhyun kegirangan saat tahu kalau aku adalah editor majalah, tepatnya dibagian foto model.

Dapat kulihat_, tadi,_ Suho melirik.

"Demi santa yang menunggangi Unicorn,"

Jongin menatapku, "kurasa itu Rusa, bukan Unicorn"

"Oh maaf, aku hanya terinspirasi dengan Unicorn."

Baekhyun berdecak, "Yixing! Jawab aku!" katanya sedikit menjerit.

Demi Tuhan, jeritannya benar benar sama dengan wanita. "Oh, aku pernah mengedit foto Suho sekali."

Suho kemudian menatapku. Kemudian, kupikir pipiku sedikit memanas.

"Kau serius? Apa semuanya kau yang mengedit?" Oh Baekhyun, kau sungguh _sangat _ berisik.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya mengedit 3 diantaranya dan —pipinya"kataku sedikit berbisik diakhir kalimat kemudian melirik Jongin dan kami tertawa.

Entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, dia juga ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore, Oh, aku terlalu lama membuang waktu dengan si hitam itu. Aku baru saja keluar dari Starbucks (apa aku boleh menyebut nama merk disini?) dan membeli beberapa gelas kopi untuk diminum malam ini. Yah, mungkin aku terlalu _addicted_ dengan kopi. Apa itu salah?

Aku berdiri didepan toko tersebut sambil menatap air hujan yang menetes dihadapanku. kemudian aku memainkan genangan air yang terkumpul didekat sepatuku. Entah untuk berapa lama hujan ini akan bertahan.

"Yixing!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati salah satu teman lamaku menghampiriku. "Oh, Hai Minseok!" kemudian dia ber-_highfive_ denganku dan dia _ikut-ikutan_ meneduh disebelahku.

"Angin topan apa yang membawa seorang Minseok pada seorang Yixing?" ucapku basa basi. Minseok yang sedang memainkan ponsel kemudian menatapku dan menaikan sebelah alisnya, artinya dia tidak tahu. Dia benar benar keren sekarang, menurutku. Dulu kami teman satu kamar sewa. Dia sangat ramah dan lucu, sangat berbeda dengan sekarang yang kurasa sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura keangkuhannya. Tapi semua orang tumbuh besar, dan hal ini akan terjadi. Jadi ini bukan masalah bukan?

"Kurasa aku harus pulang," sahutnya.

"Jesus! Kau bahkan baru berdiri disini selama 7 menit!" kemudian sebuah tinjuan melayang pada bahuku. Aku meringis, "kekasih menunggu _bung,_" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Kekasih_? Kukira kau akan _jomblo_ seumur hidup,"

Dia mengangkat bahunya, "_who knows?_ Mungkin dia jodohku"

"Siapa orang yang tidak beruntung itu?"

"Kuralat—dia sangat sangat beruntung" dia mulai memainkan jemari tangannya disyal yang ia kenakan.

"Baiklah, siapa _dia?_"

Dia menunjukan senyum manisnya, kemudian memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana _jeans_ yang tengah ia kenakan, "Sampai ketemu dipernikahanku!" kemudian pergi dengan santainya melewati guyuran air hujan.

"Pernikahan?" []

.

.

.

**Sorry if you dont like it;; As ordinary person, I also sometimes making mistakes.**

**Super big-thanks for :: **_**33mega , willybee , emerald onyxed , Stupeffy , Madelene Lexie , the-dancing-petals , Laibel , , Lilikuning , adindaekaputri20 .  
**_

**Maaf saya gak bisa bales review, dan mungkin maaf gak bisa update secepat yang kalian harapkan hehe. **

**Thanks a lot! Review kalian gak tau kenapa intinya sama semua, tapi maksudnya baik(?) makasih buat yang udah bilang ff saya bagus! Awalnya emang di dunia biasa, tapi fantasinya di akhir ya, hehe. **

**Saya sayang kalian, yang bilang ff saya bagus-rajin baca-udah ngefav-udah ngefollow-udah review, kalian daebak! **

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS PLEASE, DON'T COPY WORKS OF PEOPLE WITHOUT PERMISSION !  
**

**************ONE**** REVIEW** **THAT CONTAINS** **ONE** **WORD** **ENTRIES** **AND** **COMMENTS** **WERE** **VERY** **VALUABLE**, **RATHER THAN** **HAVING** **INPUT** **WITH** **MILLIONS OF WORDS** **BUT** **DIDN'T GIVE** **A REVIEW**************

**SO REVIEW PLEASE! :) **


End file.
